The Lovely and the Lonely
by DJ-san
Summary: Luka dan kakaknya memang selalu bertengkar kalau sedang di rumah. Berbeda dengan hubungan Miku dengan kakaknya yang selalu akur. Tapi sepertinya Miku baru mendapatkan masalah dengan kakaknya, berhubungan dengan Luka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Wrn Yuri.
1. The Lovely and the Lonely

**DJ-san presents…**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid **** Yamaha.**

**Warning: Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/Lesbians.**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lovely and the Lonely<strong>

_Kriiing… Kriiing…_

"Hoaamm… uhh kenapa sih jam weker ini selalu cemburu dengan hubungan harmonisku dengan tempat tidurku?" keluh seorang gadis berambut merah muda bernama Megurine Luka sambil menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya.

_Pip.  
><em>  
>Dimatikannya jam weker yang sedari tadi bernyanyi di atas meja pendeknya. Dilihatnya ketiga batang jarum jam di dalamnya.<p>

"Astaga! Sudah pukul 7 lewat 25! Aku hampir telat!" serunya terlonjak dari tempat tidur.

Ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah itu ia bergegas mempersiapkan seragam sekolah dari dalam lemari pakaiannya.

Diambilnya kemeja berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya, rok pendek berwarna merah, bermotif garis kotak-kotak dengan paduan warna kuning dan putih, juga sehelai pita berwarna senada dengan roknya. Kemudian ia buru-buru mengenakan satu set seragam itu. Tak lupa ia mengenakan bando warna hitam yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari di atas kepalanya, juga sebuah kacamata yang ber-minus 3,5 pada matanya.

Ia segera turun tangga dan mengabaikan sama sekali sarapan yang telah terhidang di atas meja makan.

"Luka! Jangan abaikan sarapanmu!" seru ibu Luka dari dalam dapur.

"Tidak sempat, ma! Aku sedang terburu-buru!" sahut Luka sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Makan sarapanmu atau ibu potong uang jajanmu selama sebulan?" ancam ibunya.

"Hhh… iya deh! Kuambil rotinya, trus aku makan selama perjalanan ya, ma?" desah Luka akhirnya mengalah.

"Aku berangkat sekarang ya ma?" pamit Luka sambil mengambil sepotong roti diatas meja dan kemudian beranjak.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Luka!" jawab ibunya.

Luka berlari tergesa-gesa menuju sekolah. Tidak sadar kakinya sudah seperti hilang kendali dan hampir tidak bisa berhenti hingga akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Auw!"

"Aduh! Ck…"

"Ma-maaf!" ucap Luka langsung berdiri lalu membungkuk.

"Hati-hati donk kalau jalan! Buta apa?" omel gadis berkuncir dua yang barusan ia tabrak dan sekarang masih jatuh terduduk.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" Seru Luka kesal karena merasa permintaan maafnya sia-sia.

"Ga cukup hanya dengan kata maaf! Bantu aku berdiri kek!" balas gadis itu.

"Ck… Bilang donk daritadi! Ga usah ngatain orang buta kali…" keluh Luka yang akhirnya mengalah dan membantu gadis tersebut berdiri.

"Aduh… rok-ku jadi kotor deh gara-gara kamu. Padahal hari ini kan hari pertamaku ke sekolah baruku… Heran yah di dunia ini ada orang yang seceroboh kamu?" ejek gadis kuncir dua tersebut kepada Luka.

"Eh? Seharusnya kamu juga sadar diri donk! Sekolah di Jepang bagian mana sih yang memperbolahkan muridnya masuk sekolah lewat dari pukul 8 pagi? Apalagi murid baru. Hello…? Bisa bayangin nggak sih, ada murid baru yang terlambat waktu hari pertama?" balas Luka ikut mengejek.

"Berisik! Aku juga tahu kalau sebentar lagi mau jam 8, makanya aku tergesa-gesa! Sudahlah, kalau terus-terusan berdebat sama orang ceroboh macam kamu bisa terlambat aku ke sekolah," ujar gadis itu sambil bergegas ke sekolahnya.

"Huh! Nyari masalah sendiri tapi pengen cabut duluan…" keluh Luka kesal. Kemudian ia juga bergegas pergi ke sekolahnya melalui jalan pintas.

'Ngomong-ngomong… kenapa cewek tadi berlari ke jalan utama menuju Ninomiya Gakuen ya? Jangan-jangan… ah, tidak mungkin,' batin Luka dalam hati.

Ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa gadis tadi mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan seragam yang ia pakai. Seragam Ninomiya Gakuen, yang merupakan sekolah Luka juga. Begitu pula dengan gadis tadi, saking asyiknya mereka berdebat.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Luka sampai ke sekolah. Tepat waktu pukul 8 A.K.A pas-pas-an! Ia segera berlari menuju kelasnya, kelas 1B.  
>"Hah… hah… untung masih tepat waktu."<p>

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua murid sudah masuk kedalam kelas dan saling bercakap-cakap satu sama lain karena guru yang harusnya mengajar pada saat itu belum masuk ke kelas. Di tengah kericuhan yang ditimbulkan oleh suara-suara percakapan di setiap meja tersebut, hanya ada satu meja di sudut belakang yang terdengar sunyi senyap. Meja itu adalah tempat Luka merenung setiap hari dalam kelas dan sesekali hanya membaca buku ensiklopedia tak bergambar.

Yah, di sekolahnya Luka disorot sebagai sosok pendiam yang tidak terlalu dikenal dan tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia bahkan tidak mempunyai teman. Sama sekali. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti ia sesosok "nerd" yang biasa di-bully oleh teman-temannya, hanya saja ia merasa bosan bila setiap hari ia harus berada dalam situasi senyap. Ingin sekali baginya ia berada dalam kerumunan itu dan ikut bersenda gurau bersama mereka. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena mereka terlanjur menganggap Luka sebagai anak yang membosankan.

'Hhh… aku iri. Mengapa aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti mereka?' bisik Luka dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sosok yang tidak diinginkan pun muncul di depan kelas. Seorang pria setengah baya dengan memakai jas coklat dan dasi hitam yang selalu membawa penggaris kayu kemana-mana.

"Ehem… anak-anak, harap dijaga ketenangannya," ucap pria yang biasa disebut sensei itu penuh wibawa.

Seketika itu juga, seisi kelas berubah hening.

"Pertama-tama, maaf atas keterlambatan bapak. Bapak menglami sedikit hambatan waktu hendak berangkat ke sekolah."

Seisi kelas hening tak berkomentar.

"Err… yah, bapak tahu kalian bisa memakluminya. Dan juga hari ini bapak sampaikan bahwa kelas ini akan kedatangan murid baru."

Mendengar kata "murid baru" seisi kelas kembali bercakap-cakap. Tentunya dengan volume yang dipelankan.

"Ya Hatsune-san, silahkan masuk." kata sensei kepada seseorang di depan kelas.

Kemudian suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar dari depan kelas. Semuanya kembali hening sambil tercengang melihat sesosok gadis di depan kelas.

Gadis yang tersebut adalah murid baru yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sensei. Ia berkaki mulus, berbadan ramping, rambut teal sepanjang pinggul yang dikuncir dua, parasnya terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan. Semua murid terkesima melihatnya. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, Luka seperti sudah pernah melihat gadis itu di suatu tempat sebelumnya.

"Hatsune-san mulai hari ini akan menjadi anggota kelas kalian. Hatsune-san, tolong perkenalkan diri anda."

"Baik, sensei. Nama saya Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun. Saya murid pindahan dari Sapporo. Salam kenal, mohon kerja samanya!" ujar Miku memperkenalkan diri dan diakhiri dengan membungkukan badannya.

"Salam kenal, Hatsune Miku-san!" ujar mereka (minus Luka) serentak.

"Hatsune-san, di bagian belakang masih banyak bangku kosong yang belum ditempati. Silahkan anda pilih sendiri tempat duduk yang anda inginkan."

"Terima kasih, sensei."

Kemudian Miku mulai mengeksplor meja-meja di deretan belakang tersebut.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau saya duduk disana saja, sensei?" tunjuk Miku penuh semangat ke arah sebuah bangku di sudut belakang, tepat di sebelah bangku Luka.

"Ya silahkan," jawab sensei menyetujuinya.

Dengan senang hati Miku berjalan ke arah bangku yang barusan ditunjuknya tersebut. Ketika sampai disana, ia langsung menaruh tas dan duduk diatas bangku tersebut. Ia menolah ke samping kiri kanannya, banyak teman-teman baru yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sampai ia akhirnya ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan menemukan sosok Luka, begitu pula sebaliknya Luka menemukan sosok Miku. Untuk sesaat mereka berada dalam situasi canggung, tetapi kemudian…

"Kau?" Seru mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Kau? Yang tadi pagi menabrakku?" ujar Miku.

"Kau? Yang tadi pagi memakiku?" ujar Luka.

Saking kerasnya seruan mereka berdua, seisi kelas, tak terkecuali sensei, sontak menoleh ke arah Miku dan Luka.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka selanjutnya? Apakah mereka masih akan memperdebatkan kejadian tadi pagi itu, atau sebaliknya mereka akan berpura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lain?

Let's see next following chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ To Be Continued ~~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Bel masuk sekolah-sekolah di Jepang biasanya dibunyikan pada pukul 08.00 pagi.**

**Umur Miku dan Luka disini sesama 15 tahun.**

**Review please!**** :D**


	2. She is Perfect and I'm Just a Loser

**Chapter 2 update! Maaf updatenya agak lama, soalnya aku lagi berjuang memperbaiki nilai-nilaiku di sekolah n juga latihan buat ujian piano minggu mendatang… ^_^'**

**Tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain ini, langsung aja kita ke disclaimer, yo?**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid **** Yamaha**

**Warning: Yuri/Shoujo-Ai**

* * *

><p><strong>She is Perfect and I'm Just a Loser<strong>

"Kau? Yang tadi pagi menabrakku?"  
>"Kau? Yang tadi pagi memakiku?"<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Ada hubungan apa anak baru itu dengan si Luka ya?" "Mereka sudah saling kenal ya?" "Mencurigakan sekali" bisik teman-teman dalam kelas mengomentari jeritan Miku dan Luka yang menggelegar hingga ke sudut-sudut ruangan kelas.

"Err… Hatsune-san, Megurine-san, mungkin kalian memang sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, tapi tolong jangan berteriak keras-keras dalam kelas. Ini sudah saatnya memulai pelajaran, ingat?" Tegur sensei.

Seketika itu Miku dan Luka langsung menyadari kehilafan mereka.

"H-hai, sensei…"

"Se-sensei, boleh aku pindah tempat lagi?" tanya Miku yang sekarang berkeringat dingin.

"Hmm… sayang tidak, Hatsune-san. Kau hanya diberi kesempatan memilih tempat duduk sekali. Lagipula bukankah bagus bila kau dan Megurine-san duduk sebangku?" jawab sensei.

'Ugh… Bete deh,' batin Miku.

"Ahaha… benar juga ya. Terima kasih sensei," ujar Miku berbohong dengan senyum yang dipaksakan di wajahnya. Ia pun mau tidak mau duduk di sebelah Luka.

Setelah itu kegiatan belajar mengajar dilangsungkan seperti biasa.

Saat semua murid sedang asyik mencatat, dengan rasa penasaran Miku pun angkat bicara, membahas persoalan sepele pagi itu.

"Psst… jadi benar kau itu orang yang tadi pagi…" bisik Miku.

"Iya. Kau juga tadi memakiku dengan kasar… Kenapa sih orang sepertimu bisa berada di satu sekolah yang sama denganku? Satu kelas lagi…" Luka berbisik membalas.

"Mana kutahu! Memang apa masalahmu jika aku pindah sekolah ke sekolah ini?"

"Tidak… hanya saja, aku heran dengan anak-anak zaman sekarang. Hanya karena sebuah masalah kecil dan sudah diminta maaf malah dibalas dengan bentakan kasar. Istilahnya, kesenggol dikit langsung marah gitu…" sindir Luka.

"Jangan sok bijak deh… gaya bicaramu itu seperti orang tua!" Akibat perkataan Luka barusan, emosi Miku makin meningkat. Volume suara Miku sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi benar kan apa yang kubilang? Buktinya tuh… disindir sedikit saja langsung emosi." Begitu pula dengan volume suara Luka.

"Kau memang bodoh, ceroboh, dan menyebalkan! Dasar pinky bodoh!" Miku mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarahnya.

"Sudah ah. Percuma meladeni orang sepertimu. Buang-buang waktu saja…" ujar Luka sambil melanjutkan aktivitas catat-mencatatnya. Begitu pula dengan Miku.

Miku terus bersumpah serapah dalam hatinya saking sebalnya ia pada gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya.

Saat sensei mereka pergi ke belakang sebentar, suasana kelas mendadak berubah drastis menjadi seperti pasar. Termasuk di daerah sekitar tempat duduk Miku.

"Ahh, Miku-san kok daritadi ngobrolnya sama Luka saja? Nggak seru kan? Mendingan ngobrol sama kita-kita…" tegur seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di depannya.

"Iya betul tuh kata Lily-tan. Ngomong-ngomong, kita kenalan yuk! Namaku Furukawa Miki. Panggilannya Miki. Salam kenal!" ujar teman sebangku gadis pirang tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan namaku Masuda Lily. Panggil saja Lily. Salam kenal!" ujar si gadis pirang turut memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh yah… Salam kenal juga. Senang bertemu kalian," balas Miku.

"Ahh… Miku-san ya? Kenalkan namaku Megumi Nakajima. Panggilannya Gumi. Senang bertemu denganmu, Miku-san!" ujar seorang yang lainnya dengan ramah.

"Salam kenal Gumi-san."

"Sepertinya dulu aku pernah melihatmu juga… Oh! Kau Hatsune Miku-chan kan? Penyanyi cilik yang dulu sempat ngetop…" terka Gumi. "Aku penggemar beratmu saat itu!"

"Tepat sekali! Aku memang dulu seorang penyanyi. Wah, aku senang sekali masih ada fans yang masih ingat dengan aku walaupun sudah berhenti di bidang tarik suara."

"Benarkah itu, Gumi-chan? Kalau begitu Miku-chan hebat banget donk? Ah, aku jadi makin suka sama Miku-chan!" goda Miki.

"Ahaha… tidak juga kok, Miki-san…" Miku tersipu.

"Miku-san juga cantik sekali walaupun nggak dandan! Bikin iri deh," puji Lily.

"Ahaha… Lily-san juga kok."

"Ah, masa? Makasih Miku-san…" ujar Lily berbunga-bunga.

"Ih, Miku-chan jangan mau memuji Lily-tan! Dia itu setiap hari dandanannya medok, norak!" cibir Miki yang kemudian dibalas dengan cubitan kecil dari Lily. Mereka berempat tertawa dan bercanda bersama, sedangkan Luka yang berada dekat dengan mereka seakan tidak dianggap ada. Baginya, mereka hanya sedang menguji kesabarannya.  
>Sampai akhirnya sensei mereka kembali lagi kedalam kelas, seisi kelas menjadi hening kembali.<p>

Jam pelajaran demi jam pelajaran pun terlalui. Dan di setiap jeda pelajaran pasti Miku menjadi pusat sorot perhatian. Dalam sekejap nama Miku menjadi semakin populer di kelas. Bahkan sampai satu sekolah. Miku adalah seorang gadis yang teramat sempurna di mata mereka. Sudah cantik, suaranya bagus, cerdas, kehidupannya mewah, mudah bergaul, murah senyum pula. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Miku bisa sepopuler itu karena ternyata dahulu ia adalah seorang penyanyi cilik yang cukup terkenal pada saat itu. Tapi Luka tidak pernah menyadari hal itu, sebab sejak kecil Luka tidak pernah memanjakan dirinya di depan televisi. Ia lebih suka memanjakan diri dengan buku-buku ensiklopedia dan novel. Bagi anak kecil yang seumuran dia waktu itu, buku-buku tersebut pastianya sangat membosankan. Tapi memang itulah hobi aneh Luka. Sepertinya hanya Luka seorang yang diperlakukan secara tidak ramah oleh Miku.  
>Luka ingin sekali menjadi sepopuler Miku. Namun baginya hal itu mustahil bisa terjadi.<p>

**-Saat pulang sekolah-**

_Ding Dong Ding Dong…_

Bel tanda akhir pelajaran sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua murid sudah menggendong tas masing-masing dan berhamburan keluar kelas.  
>Tatkala Miku hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, Luka menyelaknya dengan kasar lalu berjalan menyentak-nyentak menuju ke toilet wanita. Miku pun turut ikut mendengus, membuang muka dan pergi ke arah lain.<p>

**-Di dalam Toilet-**

Luka membuka keran wastafel dan mencuci mukanya dengan air bersih.

Sesaat mukanya berubah menjadi merah padam dan kemudian ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"AKU BENCI HATSUNE MIKU!"

Karena kebetulan di dalam toilet tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi ia merasa begitu puas setelah ia mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi ingin ia lontarkan tersebut. Setelah itu, ia pun berjalan keluar dari toilet.

"Kyaaa! Jangan dekati aku!"

Baru saja ia keluar dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah jeritan familiar yang berasal dari ruang musik.

Sementara itu, kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebuah genk berisi anak-anak lelaki berpenampilan berandal dengan seragam lusuh tengah mengepung seorang Hatsune Miku yang terlihat panik.

Ya. Saat ini Miku sedang terkunci di ruangan musik bersama para "school bully" yang hendak memangsanya tersebut dan karena suasana di sekolah sudah sepi, maka mudah saja bagi mereka untuk memangsa Miku yang sedang lengah.

"Hey, hey, cewek… Anak baru ya? Kenalan donk sama kita-kita. Sombong amat sih mentang-mentang anak batu kita nggak disapa…" ujar salah seorang diantara mereka yang ia duga sebagai ketua genk tersebut.

"M-mau apa kalian?" ucap Miku gemetaran.

"Jangan takut, manis… kami disini cuma mau bersenang-senang kok sama kamu," ujar pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut. Kemudian dengan lancangnya ia mengangkat dagu Miku dan menatap lekat mata emerald greennya.

"Ternyata kalau diperhatikan dari dekat kamu memang manis ya?"

Miku memandang tatapan itu sebagai tatapan kotor yang merendahkan seakan ia hanya seekor tikus kecil di tengah gerombolan kucing yang sedang kelaparan. Ia mencoba menjauhi tatapan itu, tapi pemuda tersebut malah mencengkram dagu Miku makin kuat sehingga ia tidak bisa menghindari tatapannya.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku…" pinta Miku yang semakin bergemetar hebat. Tanpa ia sadari air mata sudah membasahi matanya.

"Kau pikir hatiku akan tergerak melihat air matamu? Jangan mimpi! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu sebelum merasa puas. Hahaha…" Pemuda itu tersenyum licik. Disamping itu, kedua tangan dan kaki Miku diikat kuat-kuat oleh dua orang pemuda lainnya. Tangan kotor ketua genk itu pun mulai menjamah rok Miku dan mengamati pakaian dalamnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Lepaskan! Kalian licik! Kalian semua biadab!" Miku meronta-ronta sambil menangis. Namun apa daya? Kedua tangan dan kakinya bahkan tak bisa ia gerakan lagi.

_BRUAKK!_

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu ruangan musik.

"Lepaskan dia sekarang juga!" bentak orang itu.

"Bos, sepertinya ada yang mencoba menghalangi kita!" ujar salah satu anggota genk.

"Lu-Luka?" Menyadari siapa orang yang telah medobrak pintu tersebut, Miku langsung syok dan terkejut. Siapa yang akan mengira bahwa Luka, orang yang paling membuat Miku jengkel pada hari itu, datang untuk menyelamatkannya?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau diam saja, Hatsune Miku. Aku bisa sampai kesini karena mendengar jeritanmu itu tahu!" jawab Luka.

"Dan kalian! Jangan beraninya hanya sama anak baru saja! Lawan aku kalau berani!" Ia pun menantang para bully tersebut.

"Khukhukhu… ternyata kau nekat juga ya, pecundang? Kau mau jadi pahlawan disini, huh?" Sang ketua genk langsung mendorong Miku hingga jatuh ke tanah dan segera membentuk kuda-kuda.

"Semuanya, serang dia!" ia menunjuk Luka sebagai target serangan genk-nya.

"Yosh!" Mereka maju serentak, hendak menghajar gadis berambut merah muda di hadapan mereka.

_DUAK! BUK! BAK! BRUK! SRAK! BRAK!_

"Luka!"  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Luka ingin menyelamatkan Miku dan melawan para bully berandal itu sendirian? Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?

Kelanjutannya akan ada di chapter selanjutnya!

**~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 segini dulu. Ide di kepalaku lagi macet nih, jadi mohon maaf ya kalau ceritanya gaje atau alur cerita rada berantakan gitu. <strong>

**BTW, kira-kira ada nggak yang bisa nebak siapa ketua genk berambut cokelat itu? Jawabannya bakal kukasih tau juga di chapter ! XD**

**Akhir kata, seperti biasa; RnR please! :D**


	3. I Think I Like Her

**Chapter 3 update!**

**Maaf kalau updatenya rada lemot. Hahaha…**

**Kalau begitu langsung ke disclaimer aja yah…**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid**©**Yamaha**

**Warning: Yuri/Shoujo-Ai**

* * *

><p><strong>I Think I Like Her<strong>

Semuanya, serang dia!

_DUAK! BUK! BAK! BRUK! SRAK! BRAK!_

"Luka!"

.

.

'Luka… apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa ia harus menantang para bully itu demi menyelamatkan aku yang egois ini? Dia bisa babak belur,' batin Miku dalam hati. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tak sampai hati melihat perlawanan yang tidak fair tersebut. Mana mungkin seorang gadis bertubuh kurus seperti Luka bisa menang melawan belasan bully di hadapannya? Yang ada dia yang tidak bisa pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

"Aaargh! Gyaah!"

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu. terdengar suara-suara kesakitan yang menggema di ruangan itu dan sepertinya bukan suara Luka.

Miku terheran-heran dengan suasana di sekitarnya yang tiba-tiba penuh dengan rintihan kesakitan. Ia pun membuka matanya dan seketika itu pun ia terkejut, tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya; Luka berhasil menghabisi mereka semua dalam waktu singkat! Sungguh sulit dipercaya.

"Huh! Baru segini saja sudah K.O. Dimana nyali macan kalian tadi!" Luka menjejakan sepatunya di atas kepala sang ketua genk. Wajah pemuda berambut cokelat itu dipenuhi lebam.

"Aa-ah, ampun. Iya, ampun! Kumohon jangan pukuli aku lagi, aku tidak akan mengulangi perbuatanku lagi!" Ia memohon pada Luka.

"Alasan saja! Huh!"

_Duak!_

Satu pukulan terakhir dari Luka itu membuat sang ketua genk tak sadarkan diri. Sebelum para bully itu terbangun, Luka segera berjongkok dan melepaskan tali-tali yang mengikat erat pada tangan dan kaki Miku.

"Ah… akhirnya aku bisa bergerak dengan bebas," ujar Miku sambil mengusap-usap tangan dan kakinya yang memerah karena bekas diikat tadi.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Luka.

"Ugh… Tidak apa. Uhuk! Hhh… Tak kusangka ternyata kau kuat sekali. Sejak kapan kau belajar bela diri?" Miku balas bertanya dengan nada polos tidak berdosa.

Merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Miku barusan, ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sekenanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau sejak kapan aku belajar diri dan…" Ia memegang dahi Miku. "… kupikir kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Mukamu pucat dan suhu tubuhmu agak hangat. Boleh kuantar kau pulang saja?"

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Uhuk!" tolak Miku berbohong. Padahal ia juga merasa tidak enak badan setelah melewati bebagai macam kegiatan melelahkan di sekolah hari ini.

"Kau batuk tuh! Jangan bohong deh, aku tahu kau sedang tidak sehat." Luka pun membalikan badannya sambil terus berjongkok sehingga yang tampak di depan Miku hanyalah punggungnya. "Naiklah!"

"Aku sudah bilang tak usah!"

"Aku tak mau tanggung kalau kau sampai pingsan di tengah jalan."

"Lihat! Aku masih sehat dan kuat berjalan!" Miku langsung beranjak berdiri, tapi ketika ia mencoba berjalan tiba-tiba kakinya terasa melemah dan hampir terjatuh.

_Tap…_

Untungnya sebelum ia terjatuh, Luka segera berdiri menangkap lengannya.

"Aku hanya memperingatkan lho… bolah kan sekarang kuantar kau pulang? Ayo, berikan alamatmu!" tawar Luka sekali lagi.

"Hhh… Baiklah. Hanya sekali ini saja ya tapinya? Rumahku ada di komplek Torinoko nomor 1B, di seberang toko buah Tsumugi."  
>"Ah, itu sih dekat dengan rumahku. Ayo sekarang naik ke punggungku!"<p>

Miku akhirnya mengalah. Ia naik ke punggung Luka dan membiarkan gadis berambut merah muda itu menggendongnya sampai ke rumah.

Selama perjalanan, kedua gadis tersebut hanya terdiam dalam hening. Tidak ada satu pun yang angkat bicara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara burung-burung yang beterbangan dengan anggun menuju sarangnya. Pemandangan senja yang sungguh indah membuat hati Miku dan Luka terasa tenang seakan tidak terjadi masalah apa-apa diantara mereka berdua hari itu.

"Miku, kau tahu? Terkadang aku iri melihat burung-burung di langit itu." Luka akhirnya membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Kenapa?" respon Miku singkat.

"Karena burung-burung selalu memperhatikan sesamanya satu sama lain. Tidak peduli ada burung yang masih kecil, lemah, atau sakit sekalipun, pasti mereka akan selalu bersama. Berkicau bersama, berburu makanan bersama, pulang ke sarang bersama. Hhh… seandainya manusia juga seperti itu."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan manusia, Luka?"

"Kau lihat saja di kelas, Miku. Aku tidak terlalu menonjol di kelas. Aku tidak gaul seperti anak-anak lain, lebih suka membaca buku daripada menonton film drama, jarang mengikuti lagu-lagu ngehits… aku jadi sering diabaikan dan dianggap membosankan." Suara Luka terdengar sendu.

"Lalu?"

"Sedangkan kau… maaf Miku, aku tak bermaksud berpikiran buruk tentangmu. Tapi kenyataan baru sehari saja kau datang ke sekolah ini, namamu langsung tenar dan semua orang mengagumimu. Kau begitu sempurna di mata mereka sehingga mereka tertarik untuk berteman denganmu, sedangkan aku hanya seorang murid biasa yang kurang bisa bergaul." Luka menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Jangan begitu Luka… Kalau kau mau aku juga mau berteman denganmu," hibur Miku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah menganggapku menyebalkan?"

"Tidak lagi. Kau sebenarnya baik kok. Kuat pula. Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang sepertimu sebelumnya."

"Ya memang… aku hanya seorang yang tidak bisa diharapkan." ujar Luka berlitotes.

"Aku serius. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat orang sepertimu sejak…" kata-kata Miku terpotong karena sebuah masa lalu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Sejak apa?" Luka penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita Miku.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja. Yang jelas aku ingin menjadi temanmu dan aku ingin kita melupakan saja peristiwa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Onegai, maafkan aku karena sudah memakimu…"

"I-iya… tidak apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok."

"Terima kasih, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi…"

"Ahaha… iya, aku mau. Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya?" ujar Luka dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"Terima kasih Luka! Aku sayang deh sama Luka…" goda Miku sambil memeluk punggung Luka makin erat.

"Iya, sama-sama Miku." Tanpa ia sadari, semburat merah nampak di pipi Luka.

'Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Miku,' batin Luka dalam hati.

"Hei Luka, kau tahu? Sepertinya kondisiku mulai agak baikan sekarang. Kau sudah bisa menurunkanku kok."

"Hmm… nggak usah deh. Tanggung. Lagipula badanmu ringan." Luka mempercepat jalannya. Makin cepat, semakin cepat, akhirnya ia berlari secepat mungkin sampai-sampai Miku harus memeluknya erat-erat.

"Luka! Jangan cepat-cepat! Aahhh!" jerit Miku.

"Tidak mau! Latih nyali donk… Ahahaha!"

"Ahahaha! Luka gitu deh…" Miku mempererat rangkulannya pada gadis berambut merah muda itu, sementara Luka terus berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa bersama.

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai ke rumah Miku. Luka sempat terkesima melihat rumah Miku yang besar, luas, dan terkesan mewah. Maklum, yang punya juga artis. Tapi anehnya rumah itu nampak kosong. Luka pun menurunkan Miku didepan rumahnya.

"Sudah sampai, Miku."

"Iya. Makasih banyak ya Luka atas hari ini. Kau sudah banyak menolongku."

"Tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana orang-orang dalam rumahmu?"

"Oh… biasa. Ayah sedang sibuk di kantor dan selalu pulang larut malam, ibu sedang dinas ke luar negri, kakak laki-lakiku juga sibuk latihan orkestra bersama grup bermusik-nya."

Menyadari keadaan Miku sehari-hari yang seperti itu, Luka jadi merasa bersalah.

"Oh… kasian juga ya kamu sendirian di rumah. Aku jadi tidak enak sendiri…"

"Tak apa, sudah biasa. Ngomong-ngomong, Luka mau masuk dulu nggak kedalam? Kan capek habis gendong aku dari sekolah sampai ke rumah," suguh Miku.

"Tak usah, aku sudah harus buru-buru pulang sebelum ibuku memarahiku," tolak Luka secara halus.

Ketika Luka hendak beranjak pergi, tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Miku.

"Tunggu Luka…"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Besok kita berangkat sekolah bareng, yah?" ujar Miku tersenyum manis.

"Hmm… ok. Pukul 7 lewat 10 aku tunggu di depan rumahmu ya?" balas Luka tersenyum juga. "Jaa, Miku!"

"Jaa mata ashita!" Miku melambaikan tangan kepada teman barunya tersebut yang makin lama makin pergi menjauh dan akhirnya ia pun sendirian lagi di rumahnya yang besar tapi kosong itu.

"_Sigh_… beruntung sekali ya jadi seperti anak-anak yang lain,' keluhnya pada diri sendiri.

**-Miku's bedroom, 11:30 PM-**

Miku menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya yang besar. Langit sudah gelap, hanya diterangi sinar rembulan dan bintang. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia sudah mencoba untuk tidur, namun matanya seakan memaksa untuk tidak terpejam. Di kepalanya melayang sejuta pikiran akan kenangan masa kecilnya. Masa kecil yang begitu bahagia bersama keluarga sederhananya, berbeda jauh dengan kenyataan di depan mata saat ini. Miku sendirian, kesepian. Ia hanya menginginkan keluarganya cepat pulang dengan berkumpul kembali di sisinya. Namun pada kenyataannya, sampai larut malam pun mereka semua belum juga kembali. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah diary dari dalam laci mejanya. Di dalam diary yang biasa ia tulis setiap malam itu terdapat foto dirinya bersama ayah, ibu, dan Mikuo, kakak laki-lakinya. Foto tersebut merupakan benda paling berharga dalam hidupnya, melebihi album-album perdananya yang telah laku habis terjual waktu ia masih bergelut di dunia tarik suara saat itu.

'Tou-san, kaa-san, nii-chan… hari pertamaku di sekolah baru sungguh menyenangkan,' tulisnya.

'Hari ini aku mulai mengenal teman-teman baru seperti Lily-san, Miki-san, Gumi-san, dan yang lainnya. Tapi tadi aku sempat takut juga karena tiba-tiba aku diserang oleh segerombolan bully. Ketuanya itu cowok brunette yang di telinganya terdapat banyak tindikan, berbadan kekar dan sangat kuat. Setahuku sih nama cowok itu Meito, karena sekilas aku melihat dia memakai kalung metal bertuliskan Meito di bandulnya. Aku sangat membenci cowok-cowok kasar itu! Tapi untungnya ada seorang teman yang pada awalnya kusebali, tapi ternyata ia menjadi pahlawan bagiku. Namanya Megurine Luka. Dialah teman terbaikku di sekolah baruku ini yang telah menyelamatkan aku dari serangan para bully itu sekaligus mengantarkan aku pulang ke rumah. Dia tidak banyak bicara dan seandainya bicara pun ia terlihat kaku. Tapi tampangnya cantik juga. Kurasa aku mulai menyukainya. Hihihi…  
>Oh iya. Mulai besok aku sudah bisa berangkat sekolah bareng dengannya, lho… ^_^<p>

Apakah tou-san, kaa-san, dan nii-chan juga bahagia hari ini? Aku harap kalian semua juga bahagia.  
>Tou-san, kaa-san, nii-chan… Cepat pulang, ya? :(<p>

Oyasuminasai…'

Setelah menulis diary penuh arti tersebut, Miku langsung menyimpan kembali diary itu di dalam laci mejanya dan kembali naik ke tempat tidurnya. Ia yakin bahwa diary-nya tidak akan dibaca atau bahkan diperhatikan oleh kedua orang tua serta kakaknya, namun dengan menulis diary itu saja hatinya sudah cukup tenang sehingga ia bisa tertidur nyenyak malam itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi, Luka-san," gumamnya setengah berbisik pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Mulai saat itu, rasa ketertarikan Miku pada Luka sudah timbul dari hatinya yang paling dalam.  
>Lalu bagaimana dengan hari-hari mereka selanjutnya?<br>Till the next chapter! :D

**~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 finished.<strong>

**Di chapter ini aku mulai nyelipin beberapa adegan romance antara Luka dan Miku. Sedikit doank sih…**

**Bagaimana penilaian readers buat chapter ini? Review & feedback please! :D**

**BTW, ada sedikit omake nih… .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Omake~<strong>

**-Music room, 09:00PM-**

"Huaaah! Bos Meito, bagaimana nasib kita bos? Kita nggak bisa pulang nih… Mamaaa…" terdengar suara ratapan dari dalam ruangan musik.

Yap. Kalian pasti tau siapa mereka, bukan? Benar, suara ratapan tersebut merupakan suara dari para pembully yang telah mengganggu Miku tadi. Setelah Luka menghajar mereka habis-habisan, mereka tak sadarkan diri dan ketika mereka sudah sadar kembali,mereka menyadari bahwa mereka telah terkunci di ruangan musik yang pintunya menjadi macet akibat didobrak oleh gadis perkasa berambut merah muda itu. Tentunya mereka sedang berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari sana.

"Sabar sedikit! Aku juga sedang berusaha membuka jendela ini! Ugh… Sial! Ternyata jendelanya juga dikunci! Dasar cewek sialan… ngapain sih dia pakai acara tutup pintu segala? Sudah tau pintu ini bakal macet sehabis didobrak…" ucap sang ketua genk yang telah diketahui bernama Meito.

"Huaaah! Kita tidak bisa pulang…" ratap mereka lagi.

"Berisik! Kalian laki-laki atau perempuan! Sama cewek saja kalah, merengek pula!"

"Bos Meito bukannya juga dikalahkan sama cewek tadi. Kok nyalahin kita sih bos?"

"Sst… Diam! Soal itu tak perlu dibahas lagi. Sekarang kita hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini," ucap Meito dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Satu-satunya cara Cuma menginap disini sampai besok, bos…" jawab mereka kompak.

"Apa? Tidak bisa! Ayo, jangan menyerah, terus berusaha!"

"Yosh!"

Mereka pun terus mencari jalan keluar dengan susah payah. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama saja; NIHIL.

**~End of omake~**


	4. It Exchanged

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid **© **Yamaha**

**Warning: Yuri**

* * *

><p><strong>It Exchanged<strong>

"Luka! Hei Luka, bangun!"  
>Seorang pemuda berambut merah muda tengah sibuk membangunkan adiknya, Luka, yang sedang bersembunyi di balik selimut.<p>

"Dasar anak ini… sudah jam 7 juga masih saja enak-enakan tidur. Malah jam wekernya juga ikut dibanting pula. Huh, dasar…" ujarnya sambil membersihkan kepingan-kepingan jam weker yang pecah berserakan di lantai.  
>Akhirnya ditarik paksalah selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh adiknya dari kepala sampai ke kaki. Yang berada di dalam selimut pun spontan langsung kaget melihat sesosok makhluk menyeramkan (atau lebih tepatnya, kakaknya sendiri) tengah berdiri tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya.<p>

"Luki-nii? Su-sudah berapa lama di dalam kamarku?" tanya Luka panik.

"Sudah dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Tidurmu itu seperti nemuri-hime tahu! Lalu, mengapa pula sampai jam weker pun ikut kau rusakkan?"

"I-iya, maaf aniki. Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat tidur," jawab Luka berbohong. Padahal ia sengaja membantingnya sendiri karena sudah muak mendengar suara bising dari jam weker tersebut.

"Alasan saja. Sudah, cepat sana mandi dan berangkat sekolah! Kau akan berangkat bersama teman barumu, bukan?"

"Berangkat sekolah… bersama?"

Sejenak Luka mengingat-ingat kejadian apa saja yang ia alami kemarin dan yah, ia hampir saja melupakan janjinya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama teman barunya, Miku. Ia menepuk dahinya.

"Oh iya! Hampir saja lupa, aku ada janji dengan Miku-san!"  
>Ia pun segera berlari ke kamar mandi diikuti oleh decakan sang kakak.<p>

Setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar mandi dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, Luka menuruni tangga sambil berlari kecil menuju ruang makan. Pagi itu hanya ada dirinya dan kakaknya saja dalam rumah.

"Ibu dan ayah kemana, aniki?" tanya Luka heran.

"Ayah sudah berangkat ke bandara subuh-subuh bersama ibu," jawab Luki.

"Ke bandara? Untuk apa? Mereka mau pergi kemana"

"Haaah… untuk apalagi kalau bukan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-20? Pakai acara jauh-jauh pergi ke Jeju Island pula. Padahal kan di rumah sendiri juga bisa," ujar Luki sambil menghela nafas.

"Begitu yah…" ujar Luka cuek sambil mengusap lensa kacamatanya dengan sapu tangan.

Luki memperhatikan sekilas wajah adiknya yang mulai berubah sejak mengalami masa pubertas. Luka terlihat sangat cantik menawan, terlebih saat ia sedang tidak mengenakan kacamatanya. Wajah tirusnya, mata emerald blue-nya yang indah, tubuh langsingnya yang mulai berbentuk, rambutnya yang bergelombang terlihat sangat lembut, semua ciri fisiknya didukung oleh sifat aslinya yang tenang dan pendiam. Oh, andaikan saja ia tidak ceroboh, Luki, kakaknya sendiri juga mungkin akan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Luka segera memakai kacamatanya lagi. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat kakaknya tengah melamun dengan cengiran kuda terpajang di bibirnya.

"Aniki? Ngelamunin siapa pagi-pagi?"

Luki segera tersadar dari alam khayalannya.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa kok. Ayo, segera habiskan sarapanmu di meja makan!"

"Hai aniki…"

Setelah selesai menyantap sarapannya, Luka berpamit pada kakaknya lalu segera melesat ke rumah Miku.

Sementara itu Miku terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di depan halaman rumahnya.

'Hhh… Luka lama sekali. Apa sebaiknya aku jalan duluan saja ya?' benaknya.

"Miku!"

"Oh, itu dia!"

Orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu akhirnya muncul juga.

"Maaf, aku agak lama. Hah… hah…" ujar Luka dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena habis berlari.

"Gak apa kok Luka, yang penting kau sudah datang. Jalan pelan-pelan saja, masih 30 menit lagi kok."

"Benar juga ya… Ayo kita langsung berangkat saja, Miku!"

"Yak!" Miku menyetujui usul Luka dan langsung berangkat. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan sepanjang perjalanan.

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka langsung menuju ke ruang loker dan meletakkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam loker masing-masing. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar koridor tersenyum ramah dan menyapa Miku. Sama seperti hari kemarin, Miku masih saja menjadi pusat perhatian. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangku mereka yang saling bersebelahan. Baik di ruang loker maupun di ruang kelas keadaannya sama saja. Miku yang menjadi pusat perhatian dan juga beberapa murid sudah mulai menyapa Miku dan menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya hari ini. Semuanya nampak ramah kepada Miku, demikian juga Miku yang selalu ramah kepada mereka. Di sisi ini, Luka seakan seperti pajangan saja. Tidak dihiraukan sama sekali.

'Miku benar-benar gadis yang sangat beruntung,' benak Luka.

_Kriiiiiiiiing…_

Bel pertanda mulai pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa kembali masuk ke kelas untuk memulai pelajaran pertama. Tak lama kemudian, sensei memasuki kelas dan menerangkan pelajaran. Kebetulan pelajaran pertamanya adalah kimia, pelajaran favorit Luka.

Setelah selesai menerangkan pelajaran, sensei kemudian memberikan sebuah tugas individual. Tugas yang diberikan nampaknya tidak sulit bagi Luka. Ia bisa mengerjakan setiap soal dengan mudahnya. Tapi bagi beberapa murid yang lain, soal tersebut tidak semudah itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru yang duduk di depan Miku akhirnya menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya kepada Miku.

"Nee… Hatsune-san, kira-kira kau masih ingat tidak bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal nomor 5 ini? Aku agak bingung."

"Hmm… sebenarnya aku juga masih bingung sih, Kaito-san. Seingatku sih caranya benar seperti ini, lalu begini. Tapi masalahnya aku lupa langkah selanjutnya," ujar Miku kepada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kaito itu.

"Aduh… bagaimana nih? Aku juga lupa lagi…"

Luka melirik sebentar soal yang dimaksud oleh Kaito, bermaksud membantu. Senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya, karena ternyata soal yang dimaksud itu bisa ia kerjakan dengan mudah.

"Err… boleh aku membantu? Aku tahu bagaimana cara penyelesaiannya." Luka akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Benarkah? Wow, otakmu canggih juga ternyata!" mata Kaito langsung berbinar-binar.

"Ah, iya! Kaito-san lebih baik bertanya pada Luka saja. Ayo silahkan, Luka-san!" Miku ikut memperhatikan.

"Jadi caranya begini lalu dikalikan dengan 22,4, lalu dilanjutkan seperti ini…"

"Oh ya, sekarang aku mengerti. Terima kasih Megurine-san. Lain kali ajari aku lagi ya?" ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Unn… Luka memang pintar, aku jadi terpesona. Hahaha…" goda Miku.

"Ah, nggak juga kok…" Luka tersipu.

Tak lama kemudian, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Miku pun berjalan keluar kelas sambil membawa kotak bentonya dan diikuti oleh Luka. Miku merentangkan tangannya keatas sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hng… akhirnya bisa terbebas juga pelajaran kimia yang membosankan."

"Hahaha… kita ke kantin yuk. Aku sudah lapar."

"Ayo. Aku juga sudah lapar dari tadi."

Saat Luka dan Miku hendak melangkah ke kantin, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda menghampiri mereka. Pemuda itu adalah Shion Kaito yang tadi bertanya pada mereka di kelas.

"Hei, kalian mau ke kantin ya? Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Kaito.

"Eh, ada Kaito-san. Boleh kok. Kami malah senang ada teman lain yang mau bergabung," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, bagus deh. Soalnya jarang-jarang aku pergi ke kantin dengan ditemani gadis-gadis energic seperti kalian," ujar Kaito sekaligus memuji.

"Ahaha, Kaito-san bisa saja memuji…" balas Miku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Haha… tapi itu memang kenyataannya kok. Lagipula sepertinya kalian orang yang baik. Mulai sekarang aku jadi teman kalian ya? Boleh kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja Kaito-san boleh jadi teman kami. Benar kan Luka?" ujar Miku dengan penuh semangat.

"I-iya, tentu saja," jawab Luka singkat walaupun ia agak kaget dengan pernyataan Kaito barusan.

Luka memang tidak memberikan tanggapan lebih saat Kaito bilang ingin bergabung bersama mereka, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat senang menyadari bahwa temannya bertambah satu lagi. Ia mengubah jalan pikirannya bahwa selamanya ia akan selalu sendiri, karena kini ia telah memiliki Miku dan juga Kaito, kedua teman barunya di sekolah. Sepertinya Luka mulai terbiasa dengan suasana baru ini.

Mereka bertiga pun langsung menuju ke kantin. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku panjang sesampainya di kantin.

"Jadi Megurine-san ini orangnya pendiam ya?" Kaito memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya nih. Luka jangan diam melulu donk…" ujar Miku membenarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa," ujar Luka tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Ya kamu kan bisa membahas soal pelajaran, hobi, aktivitas sehari-hari, atau ngobrolin tentang pacar juga boleh. Hahaha…" balas Kaito.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka membahas soal pacar-pacaran, Kaito-san…" ujar Luka yang hendak menyantap bekalnya. "Itadakimasu!"

"Yah… Luka, sikapmu itu terlalu dingin seperti es krim. Hehehe… Itadakimasu!" Kaito ikut menyantap bekal yang dibawanya, begitu pula Miku. "Itadakimasu!"

"Oh iya Miku," kali ini untuk kedua kalinya Luka mengangkat topik pembicaraan. Menyebabkan aktivitas menyantap makanan mereka terhenti untuk sementara. "Dari kemarin waktu aku menghampiri rumahmu sepertinya sepi sekali, tidak ada orangnya. Apa memang keadaannya seperti itu setiap hari?"

Air muka Miku menjadi melankolis ketika Luka bertanya mengenai hal itu.

"Ada masalah apa Hatsune-san? Megurine-san?" Kaito ikut masuk ke dalam topik.

"Eh, m-maaf Miku… a-aku bertanya di saat yang kurang tepat ya?" Luka menjadi sedikit panik.

"Tidak apa kok Luka. Kau benar, setiap hari rumahku memang selalu kosong. Kedua orang tuaku sering pulang larut malam dan sekarang sedang pergi ke negeri seberang selama 3 bulan penuh. Kakakku juga jarang pulang ke rumah. Kemarin saja kakak tidak pulang ke rumah karena sepertinya ia harus menginap di studio," jelas Miku sedih.

"Begitu ya masalahnya? Hatsune-san kasihan sekali. Pasti rasanya sepi sekali bila di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa," tanggap Kaito turut prihatin.

"Iya, kedua orang tuaku juga hari ini sedang berada di luar negri. Tapi kalau seperti Miku, 3 bulan penuh seperti itu, mungkin aku juga akan merasa kesepian di rumah. Apalagi jika aniki tidak ada."

Mengetahui hal itu, pikiran Luka terhadap keadaan sosial Miku langsung berubah. Di sekolah ia memang populer dan menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas, tapi sebenarnya Miku adalah seorang gadis yang kesepian. Miku tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan dari sebuah keluarga, sedangkan Luka masih bisa merasakan perhatian dari ibunya yang setiap pagi memperhatikan kebutuhannya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, kasih sayang ayahnya yang bekerja keras untuknya, juga perhatian dari kakaknya yang tegas namun terkadang suka usil. Yah, satu hal lagi yang membuat Luka menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Tapi memang, di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang sempurna sekalipun itu adalah seorang yang populer seperti Hatsune Miku.

Sepertinya Luka mulai menaruh rasa simpati terhadap Miku. Tapi di sisi lain ia merasa bersalah pada Miku sebab ia telah membuatnya merasa kesepian.

"Yang kuat ya, Miku. Kau tidak sendirian kok kau masih punya teman-teman, masih punya aku," hibur Luka.

"Dan juga masih ada aku!" Kaito ikut memberi semangat.

Miku tersenyum miris. "Arigatou minna-san…"

"Lalu, kemarin kau bilang kau baru menemukan seorang teman yang baik lagi. Lalu kata-katamu terputus di kata 'sejak'. Memangnya ada kejadian apa sebelumnya dibalik kisah hidupmu itu?" tanya Luka lagi.

Pertanyaan terakhir Luka membuat Miku mengingat masa lalunya lagi. Wajahnya seketika berubah mendung.

"Itu ya…"

Luka pun menjadi salah tingkah karena ternyata pertanyaan terakhirnya malah membuat Miku semakin merasa sedih.

"E-eto… tidak dijawab sekarang juga tak apa Miku. A-aku hanya ingin tahu" ujar Luka gelagapan.

Mereka pun melanjutkan menyantap makan siang dengan hening.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah…" bisik Luka kepada Kaito yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bukan salahmu kok. Justru kau baik karena memperhatikan sahabatmu sampai segitu detilnya," ujar Kaito sambil tetap menyantap makan siangnya.

"Hnn…" Luka hanya mengangguk sedikit.

Setelah selesai menyantap makan siang mereka, Kaito yang selesai duluan langsung membereskan kotak bentonya dan hendak beranjak dari bangku kantin.

"Minna-san, aku sudah selesai. Aku naik ke kelas duluan ya?" ujar Kaito.

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Miku sudah selesai belum? Mau ikut naik?"

"Aku sudah selesai, tapi kalian naik duluan saja. Aku akan segera menyusul," ujar Miku sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

Kaito dan Luka hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Perubahan sikap Miku saat ini memang sulit ditebak.

"Hmm… baiklah. Jangan sampai telat ya, Miku…" ujar Luka sambil berlalu, diikuti oleh Kaito.

Tak terasa bel tanda masuk pelajaran selanjutnya sudah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa kembali masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Luka sendiri sudah sedari tadi duduk di bangkunya. Ia terus menatap bangku kosong di sebelahnya yang merupakan bangku Miku. Ia begitu khawatir karena Miku belum kunjung kembali ke kelas. Ia berharap Miku akan segera kembali dengan sikap ceria dan easy going-nya yang seperti biasa. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada Miku atas kejadian yang tadi.

Kaito yang melihat Luka seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Luka saat ini. Ia mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa Miku akan baik-baik saja.

"Tenang saja Luka, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Miku akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin ia hanya sedikit stress."

"Hhh… aku sudah berusaha tenang, Kaito-san. Tapi tetap saja aku masih bimbang. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi kau juga jangan berfirasat buruk dulu. Siapa tahu Miku mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu."

"Hnn…" Luka hanya mengangguk pelan.

Tak lama kemudian Miku masuk ke kelas dengan tampang lesu. Seisi kelas tentu saja ikut menatapnya dengan heran. Miku berjalan perlahan menuju tempat duduknya di sebelah Luka dan kemudian duduk disitu sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tuh, benar kan apa yang kubilang? Miku pasti kembali," bisik Kaito kepada Luka.

"Iya sih. Tapi perhatikan deh wajahnya, tampak tidak bersemangat," balas Luka setengah berbisik.

Luka beralih menatap Miku dengan seksama. "Miku, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luka khawatir.

"Iie… nandemonai desu."

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja kepadaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Tidak ada yang dapat membantuku," ujar Miku yang membuat Luka semakin khawatir.

"Miku, maafkan aku…"

"Bukan salahmu. Sudah lupakan saja. Ini urusanku, bukan urusan siapa-siapa."

Pernyataan Miku barusan membuat Luka sedikit kaget. Ia tidak pernah menyangka masalah Miku bisa segitu beratnya sampai-sampai Miku bersikeras untuk menutupinya. Luka hanya bisa bersabar menunggu keterbukaan Miku. Mungkin sampai sepulang sekolah, pikirnya.

Akhirnya sensei pun masuk ke kelas dan pelajaran selanjutnya pun dimulai.

Jam pelajaran demi jam pelajaran sudah berlalu. Sampai jam istirahat terakhir pun Miku masih tetap menutupi masalahnya. Tapi paling tidak Miku bisa kembali tersenyum lagi walaupun terkesan miris. Akhirnya bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi.

"Beri salam!"

"Arigatou-sensei!"

Seluruh siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Hanya tinggal Miku, Luka, dan Kaito saja yang masih di dalam kelas.

"Kalian belum mau pulang?" tanya sensei.

"Sebentar saja kok, sensei. Sebentar lagi juga mau pulang," jawab Kaito.

"Hmm… Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang. Langit sudah mulai mendung. Orang tua kalian pasti mencemaskan kalian," ujar sensei sambil berlalu.

"Hai sensei…" balas Kaito.

Setelah sensei keluar, Kaito mengajak Miku dan Luka untuk pulang bersama.

"Kalian pulang lewat jalan yang mana?" tanya Kaito.

"Rumah kami sama-sama ke arah barat," ujar Luka.

"Sayang sekali, rumahku tidak searah dengan rumah kalian. Tapi tak apa lah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Jaa nee, Megurine-san, Hatsune-san!" pamit Kaito sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa nee!" balas Luka dan Miku.

Miku dan Luka pun segera berjalan menuju rumah.

"Luka, boleh aku ke rumahmu sebentar saja?"

"Oh, boleh. Memangnya kenapa Miku?"

"Aku bosan di rumah sendirian. Lagipula kalau bersama Luka, aku merasa nyaman," ujar Miku sambil tersenyum lemah. Wajah Luka langsung bersemburat merah. Tapi begitu melihat wajah Miku yang masih terlihat sedih, ia kembali merasa khawatir.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di rumah Luka yang berukuran sedang dan halaman yang tidak terlalu luas, tidak seperti rumah Miku. Tapi berhubung Luki, kakak Luka masih belum pulang kuliah, dan orang tua Luka juga masih belum pulang dari bulan madu mereka, rumah Luka juga masih terlihat sepi. Luka mengambil kunci dari tasnya dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia mempersilahkan Miku untuk masuk dan duduk di sofa di ruang utama.

"Yap, inilah rumahku. Tapi anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri. Memang sih tidak sebesar rumahmu, tapi setidaknya aku nyaman tinggal disini," ujar Luka sambil melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakannya di meja kecil di sebelah sofa. Miku memperhatikan wajah natural Luka dengan seksama. Wajahnya aslinya yang tidak memakai kacamata ternyata lebih cantik daripada yang Miku duga. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa? Kok senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Luka heran.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa…" ujar Miku berbohong.

Miku kemudian beralih memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Luka. Ia melihat begitu banyak foto keluarga terpajang di dinding rumah Luka dan juga terdapat foto keluarga besar Luka yang terlihat begitu hangat. Foto-foto yang tidak pernah terpajang sama sekali di dinding rumah Miku.

"Kau sebenarnya sangat beruntung Luka," ujar Miku.

"Hmm… ya, aku menyadari hal itu." Luka menundukkan kepalanya.

"Soal yang tadi siang, sebenarnya…" Miku memulai ceritanya. Luka, yang merasa penasaran sekaligus lega karena akhirnya Miku mau terbuka juga, mendengarkan cerita Miku dengan seksama.

"… dulu, waktu aku masih kelas 1 SMP, aku mempunyai sahabat yang setipe dengan Luka. Namanya Haku. Ia selalu menyendiri dan selalu saja menyalahkan dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Ia juga berhati lembut. Bedanya ia tidak sekuat Luka, ia sering sakit-sakitan," Miku menyampaikan masa lalunya.

"Lalu?"

"Sampai suatu hari, aku dibully oleh para gangster di sekolah seperti kejadian yang kualami kemarin itu. Haku yang lemah ingin melindungiku dari serangan mereka. Ia rela menyerahkan dirinya kepada mereka asalkan mereka mau melepaskan aku dan mereka pun menyetujuinya. Mereka melepaskan aku, tapi sebagai gantinya, Haku lah yang harus menjadi tumbalnya."

Suara Miku mulai bergetar.

"Saat itu aku hanya bisa melihat Haku dipukuli dan dilecehkan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku ingin berteriak minta tolong, tetapi rasanya tenggorokanku tercekat."

Miku menitikkan air matanya.

"Keesokan harinya Haku tidak masuk sekolah. Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubunginya dan menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, tapi ia selalu menjawab tidak apa-apa. Tapi… seminggu setelah kejadian itu… terdengar kabar dari orang tua Haku bahwa Haku telah bunuh diri sehari sebelum aku mengetahuinya. Dan lebih buruknya lagi… aku dilarang orang tuaku untuk pergi ke makam Haku. Aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikan Haku. Aku sungguh tidak berguna!"

Setelah mengungkapkan akhir dari ceritanya tersebut, Miku langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Miku…" Luka memeluk Miku dengan erat, mencoba menenangkannya. Ia ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"Hiks… Luka, kau terlalu baik untukku. Setiap kali kau berbuat baik kepadaku, kau selalu mengingatkanku pada Haku. Hiks… Kenapa Luka? Kenapa masih ada orang sebaik dirimu di dunia ini?" ujar Miku sambil terus menangis dalam pelukan hangat Luka.

"Tabahlah Miku… Haku sudah tenang di alam sana. Aku tahu memang berat untuk melupakan teman sebaik dirinya, tapi saat ini kau masih punya teman-teman yang baik kan? Seperti aku, Kaito, juga teman-teman yang lain…" ujar Luka sambil mengelus lembut rambut Miku.

"Luka… berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan aku selamanya," ucap Miku lirih.

"Iya, Miku. Aku janji."

Dan mereka pun tersenyum lembut satu sama lain sambil terus berpelukan. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, ada orang selain mereka yang terus menguntit mereka dari belakang, entah darimana dan bagaimanaa cara orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah Luka. Orang itu berjalan perlahan dari belakang, menghampiri Luka dan Miku. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, dan dengan cepat menutup kedua mata Luka dengan kedua tangannya itu.

Miku yang terkejut menyadari keberadaan orang asing di rumah Luka itu pun langsung merasa ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin.

"Lu-luka, di belakangmu!"

**~~~ To Be Continued ~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please! :D<strong>


	5. Even Our Brothers are so Different

**DJ-san presents…**

**LxL**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Warnings: Yuri/Shoujo-Ai, sistercon, a slight ecchi in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Even Our Brothers are so Different<strong>

"Lu-Luka! Di belakangmu!"

"Ssh…"

.

.

.

.

.

"A-anda siapa? Jangan… jangan ganggu Luka!" geram Miku panik. Jantungnya terasa berdegup tiga kali lebih cepat karena panik. Sedangkan orang asing itu hanya memberi isyarat kepada Miku untuk diam.

Miku memperhatikan wajah orang itu dengan seksama. Entah mengapa wajah orang itu terlihat begitu familiar baginya.

"Aniki, tolong berperilaku sopan terhadap tamu kita," gerutu Luka kemudian.

'Aniki katanya?' benak Miku.

"Ah, ternyata aku ketahuan ya? Hahaha… Maaf ya telah membuat temanmu takut," orang asing yang diketahui ternyata adalah kakak Luka itu pun terkekeh. Ia menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajah Luka dan kemudian duduk disamping Miku.

"Tenang saja adik kecil. Aku bukan stalker, hanya kakaknya Luka. Namaku Meguine Luki. Yoroshiku," ujar Luki pada Miku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, na-namaku Hatsune Miku. Yoroshiku Megurine Luki-san. Jadi benar kau kakaknya Luka? Ma-maafkan aku, aku belum tahu. Pantas saja mukanya mirip," balas Miku memperkenalkan diri sekaligus mengambil nafas lega.

"Oh… jadi kau Hatsune Miku yang kemarin diceritakan Luka? Ahaha… ternyata kau manis juga ya?"

Wajah Miku langsung memerah ketika dipuji.

"Te-terima kasih…"

"Sejak kapan aniki pulang? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba bisa masuk ke rumah sedangkan pintu depan masih terkunci?" tanya Luka kemudian.

"Baru saja. Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal karena dipesankan oleh kaa-san untuk menjagamu di rumah. Aku masuk lewat pintu belakang dan kebetulan juga aku yang memegang kunci cadangannya. Rencananya sih mau mengejutkanmu saat sedang sendirian, tapi saat aku hendak menuju ke ruang utama, aku mendengarmu berbicara dengan seseorang. Kupikir siapa, ternyata itu temanmu," jelas Luki panjang lebar.

"Tuh kan benar! Dasar stalker!"

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud mematai kalian! Tingkah kalian saja yang mencurigakan. Ngapain coba sesama cewek saling merangkul? Kalian pasangan yuri ya? Mesra banget," ujar Luki tanpa basa-basi.

Mendengar pernyataan Luki yang begitu terus terang, wajah Miku dan Luka spontan langsung memerah padam.

"A-apa? Baka! Kami bukan pasangan yuri! Wajar saja lah kalau aku harus menghibur temanku yang sedang bersedih! Aniki sendiri tuh yang suka merusak suasana!" gerutu Luka dengan wajah yang masih terlihat merah.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa kok Luka…" ujar Miku, mecoba menenangkan Luka.

"Tapi seandainya kalian jadi pasangan yuri juga tidak apa. Aku sih mendukung saja," ujar Luki lagi, tidak mempedulikan emosi adiknya yang semakin meningkat. Rasanya Luka ingin sekali menghajar kakaknya itu, tapi berhubung di rumahnya sekarang kedatangan tamu, ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

'Awas kau nanti, baka aniki!' benaknya.

"Yah, kurasa aku tidak akan berlama-lama lagi duduk bersama kalian. Takut mengganggu. Jadi aku langsung masuk ke kamar saja deh… Selamat bersenang-senang!" ujar Luki sambil berlalu.

"Jaa… ne…" sahut Luka dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"Uhm, Luka, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang," pamit Miku.

"Eh? Kenapa Miku? Disini saja dulu."

"Aku merasa tidak enak dengan kakakmu."

"Eh? Ma-maafkan kelakuan kakakku ya kalau membuatmu tidak enak. Memang sudah kebiasaan dia merusak mood orang. Aduh, aku jadi merasa bersalah…"

"Tidak apa. Lagi pula aku sudah merasa baikan kok, Luka. Terima kasih ya untuk hari ini…" ucap Miku terakhir kali sambil tersenyum lembut, hendak melangkah meninggalkan rumah Luka.

"Eh, atau perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa jalan sendiri kok. Jaa Luka!" Ia melambaikan tangan pada Luka.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan!" balas Luka sambil melambaikan tangannya juga.

Ia menatap punggung Miku yang makin menjauh, semakin menjauh, dan akhirnya menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Tidak kusangka, senyum Miku yang barusan itu… ternyata manis sekali ya?" ujar Luka pada diri sendiri. Seketika itu juga, ia teringat akan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh kakaknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

'Tapi seandainya kalian jadi pasangan yuri juga tidak apa-apa. Aku sih mendukung saja.'

Pipinya merona, wajahnya terasa panas. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kakaknya akan mengungkapkan kata sejujur itu kepadanya.

"Ugh… baka aniki! Mana mungkin aku menyukai sesama jenis. Dianya saja yang kebanyakan mengoleksi yuri manga!" gerutu Luka dalam hati. Ia kemudian langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju, sekaligus untuk meletakkan kembali kacamatanya disana.

Sementara itu, di kamar Luki…

_BRUGH_

"Ah… lega sekali rasanya bisa pulang lebih cepat. Errh…" ujarnya sambil menggeliat di tempat tidur empuknya. Ia mengambil sebuah manga dari rak bukunya. Atau lebih tepatnya, yuri manga. Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh semua orang bahwa seorang Megurine Luki, manager café yang dikenal tegas, tampan, dan berwibawa, ternyata menyukai yuri manga! Ya, ia suka membaca itu dan hanya Luka lah yang mengetahuinya bahwa ia seorang otaku yuri.

"Ah… Tamae-senpai… lebih cepat! Ah ya, di bagian itu… Ah…" gumamnya sendiri sambil menyengir lebar dan dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah. Entah apa yang sedang ia baca, tapi kelihatannya ia begitu menikmatinya sampai-sampai ada darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"*Sniff* ugh… sepertinya aku mimisan lagi," ujarnya sambil menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk meraba-raba isi kotak tissue diatas mejanya yang ternyata kosong.

"Tsk… habis pula! Terpaksa kuambil tissue dari kamar Luka saja lah…"

Segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar menuju kamar Luka yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

"Luka! Imouto! Buka pintunya! Ini keadaan darurat!" serunya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya dengan keras dan tergesa-gesa.

"Tunggu sebentar aniki! Jangan dibuka dulu pintunya!" sahut Luka dari dalam.

"Tidak bisa tunggu! Ini benar-benar keadaan darurat!" Luki semakin panik ketika dirasakan darah mimisannya sudah berjatuhan di lantai.

Tidak sabar lagi, akhirnya Luki langsung saja membuka pintu kamar Luka (yang ternyata tidak dikunci) dengan kasar, tanpa izin.

Saat ia berada dalam kamar Luka, ternyata Luka masih hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja. Ia bisa melihat tubuh molek Luka yang hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai kain dengan jelas. Pikirannya mulai terbang melayang kemana-mana. Dan tanpa ia sadari darah yang keluar dari hidungnya bertambah banyak.

Luka yang mengetahui pikiran mesum kakaknya itu langsung menjerit, melempari Luki dengan gulungan tissue, dan menyuruh kakaknya untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu. Wajahnya pun sudah semerah tomat.

"ANIKI! Cepat keluar dari sini! Ambil saja semua ini dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

Mendengar suara teriakan adiknya yang melengking, Luki langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung keluar dari tempat itu dengan gulungan-gulungan tissue yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Luka. Kemudian terdengarlah suara bantingan keras pintu.

Luki merasa lega sekaligus berdebar atas kejadian barusan. Sambil mengelap dan menyumbat lubang hidungnya menggunakan tissue, Luki terus saja membayangkan kejadian itu.

'Ahh… semoga saja Miku-chan juga mempunyai tubuh indah sepertinya,' benaknya.

Sementara itu, Luka sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali normal. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang akibat kejadian yang amat memalukan itu.

"Baka aniki! Berani-beraninya dia masuk ke kamarku saat kubutuh waktu privasiku sendiri! Pokoknya… awas saja nanti aniki!" ia mendumel pada dirinya sendiri. "Huh… tapi aku sendiri juga ceroboh sih, tidak mengunci pintu dulu sebelum berganti pakaian," ia mendesah pelan.

Yah, itulah sedikit kehebohan dari keluarga Megurine yang sudah sangat rutin terjadi setiap hari.

.

.

**08.00 P.M**

Malam harinya, di rumah besar Miku, terdengar suara bel listrik dibunyikan. Miku yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan PR langsung melonjak kegirangan karena tahu siapa yang datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini.

Ia segera berlari turun ke bawah dan membukakan pintu rumahnya. Dan ternyata benar saja dugaan Miku bahwa orang yang datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini pastinya adalah kakaknya sendiri, Hatsune Mikuo.

"Mikuo nii-san!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Mikuo dengan erat.

"Miku-chan! Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu seharian ini?" Mikuo membalas pelukan Miku dan mencium lembut keningnya.

"Aku… sangat merindukan onii-san! Kenapa kemarin nii-san tidak pulang? Aku kesepian, sendirian saja di rumah…" jawab Miku dengan wajah yang seakan mau menangis. Mikuo yang mendengar jawaban Miku langsung tersentuh dan merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku ya… kemarin aku banyak kerjaan. Banyak lagu yang harus kulatih dan kupelajari saat itu juga. Oh iya… aku membawakan makanan untukmu. Mochi negi. Kau suka kan?" ujar Mikuo, hendak mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Negi! Ah ya, aku suka! Kubawakan langsung ke ruang makan ya?" balas Miku yang kemudian membantu membawakan barang-barang bawaan kakaknya yang baru pulang.

Miku dan Mikuo kemudian duduk bersama di meja makan. Menikmati mochi negi kesukaan mereka sambil sesekali bercakap-cakap.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana keadaanmu di sekolah barumu?" tanya Mikuo.

"Hmm… sangat menyenangkan! Sekolahnya besar dan luas, semua pelajarannya menyenangkan, sensei-nya pun ramah-ramah. Aku juga mendapatkan banyak teman baru di kelas. Mereka semua sangat baik terhadapku, juga lucu. Tapi yang paling berkesan adalah sahabat pertamaku di sekolah itu. Namanya Megurine Luka!" jelas Miku panjang lebar.

"Ahaha… baguslah kalau begitu. Memangnya si Luka itu orangnya bagaimana sampai membuatmu begitu terkesan?" tanya Mikuo lagi.

"Dia itu di sekolah dieeem banget… tapi kalau lagi di rumah, dia ternyata suka berantem sama kakaknya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya kakaknya Luka juga bukan orang yang jahat. Cuman suka usil aja. Hehehe…"

"Oh, ternyata kamu sudah coba main ke rumahnya. Hahaha… beda donk sama kita. Kalau kita kan biasanya akur. Hehehe… lalu, setelah itu apa lagi?"

"Ya, aku sudah coba main ke rumahnya sebentar. Habis itu, Luka ternyata orangnya kuat. Dia yang menyelamatkan aku dari para bully di sekolah dan membuat mereka semua babak belur. Hihihi… dan yang terutama, dia itu…" ujar Miku yang kemudian tertunduk.

"Hmm? Dia kenapa?" tanya Mikuo yang penasaran dengan kalimat terakhir yang hendak diucapkan oleh Miku.

"…sikap Luka, sedikit mengingatkanku pada Haku."

"Ugh…"

Mikuo tersedak mendengar pernyataan terakhir Miku yang seakan tabu di telinganya.

"Eeh? Mikuo-nii tidak apa? Ma-mau kuambilkan minum?" tanya Miku panik.

"Ti- uhuk! Tidak usah. Aku- uhuk! Bisa mengambilnya sendiri…"

Mikuo meneguk sedikit air dari dalam gelas dan kemudian mengambil nafasnya lagi secara normal.

"Jadi, kenapa tadi nii-san tersedak saat aku berkata Luka sedikit mengingatkanku pada Haku?"

"Jauhi Luka!" seru Mikuo tiba-tiba, yang tentunya menimbulkan reaksi negatif dari Miku.

"Jauhi Luka? Maksud nii-san apa?"

"Pokoknya jauhi dia! Aku tidak mau sampai kejadian yang sama terulang dua kali!"

"Tapi kenapa nii-san? Luka tidak selemah itu, aku juga tidak-"

"Jangan membantah!"

Belum sempat Miku melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah dibentak oleh kakaknya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu. Apapun itu, jangan pernah kau dekati orang bernama Luka itu lagi… Bisakah kau melakukan itu untukku?"

Miku berusaha membendung air matanya ketika Mikuo berkata demikian.

"Iya… aku akan melakukan hal itu demi nii-san."

"Bagus. Kalau sampai ketahuan kau sedang bersama dengan seseorang bernama Luka itu, kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya," ujar Mikuo sambil berlalu ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Miku sendirian di ruang makan itu.

Miku sendiri sudah tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Hari itu juga ia mendapatkan sahabat pertamanya dan menceritakan kepadanya tentang teman masa kecilnya, dan hari itu juga ia harus rela meninggalkan sahabat baiknya itu. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia masih memiliki Kaito, sahabatnya yang lain, namun masih saja hatinya terasa sakit.

"Luka… mengapa?"

**~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1. Umur Luki 20 tahun, sedangkan Mikuo 18 tahun.**

**2. Kehebohan dalam keluarga Megurine terjadi rutin setiap hari; dimaksudkan karena Luka dan Luki memang sering bertengkar oleh hanya karena masalah kecil.**

**3. Luki adalah seorang manager di sebuah café di kotanya.**

**4. Luki adalah seorang sister complex sekaligus otaku dan hanya Luka yang menyadarinya.**

**Review please! :D**


End file.
